


here

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: But whatever, F/M, not exactly canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: A few hours after her return to the base, there's a knock on Bobbi's door.





	here

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "things you said when I was crying" + Huntingbird

There’s a knock on Bobbi’s door, which in itself is surprising. What’s more surprising is who’s on the other side.

It’s Hunter. Again. Lovely.

Bobbi’s about to snap at him, ask him what he wants, when she notices his posture. His hands are shoved deep into his pockets, his shoulders hunched forward, his eyes downturned. He doesn’t look ready for a fight, which is saying something, because Hunter is _always_ ready for a fight.

“Can I come in?” Hunter’s voice is small, and Bobbi moves out of the way more as a reflex than a choice.

“What’s wrong?” Bobbi asks, because there’s no way Hunter would be here if something hadn’t gone seriously sideways.

“I thought Coulson told you,” he whispers, moving to sit on her bed. Bobbi doesn’t protest the familiarity of the gesture, doesn’t snap at him that they’re _not married_ anymore and he doesn’t have any right to be doing this. A tiny seed of dread has planted itself in the pit of her stomach and she’s trying too hard to keep it from growing to bother bickering with Hunter.

He pats the space beside him, and Bobbi sits without hesitation.

“Izzy’s dead,” Hunter breathes.

Bobbi’s brows furrow, and she tries to summon a protest, a reason why that couldn’t be true. She had just talked to Izzy - it had only been what, two weeks, maybe three? They had just talked.

They had just talked, hadn’t they?

Hunter doesn’t make a sound. He knows the way she processes loss - in silence. This is not the first time someone she’s loved has died.

This is not the first time, but the grief feels new and different. It was _Izzy_ , Izzy was the survivor, Izzy was supposed to be safe, Izzy was supposed to be the one who lived to be a hundred and laughed at anyone who asked her how she’d gotten there. Izzy was supposed to _live_.

Her eyes begin to burn, but she ignores the feeling.

“How?” Bobbi asks, because she doesn’t want her brain filling in all the blanks. She doesn’t want to imagine all the gruesome ways Izzy had gone.

“Car accident,” Hunter answers.

Bobbi barks out a laugh. It’s so mundane, for an agent to be killed in an auto accident. It's very un-Iz.

“I know you probably won’t believe this, but it was quick. Painless,” Hunter tells her, unperturbed by the laugh.

“You don’t know that,” she retorts. Her voice shakes a little, and Bobbi closes her eyes so she doesn’t have to see the way Hunter looks at her. His eyes always go soft when she’s hurting, and she knows he knows she’s hurting, and… and she doesn’t want to see his softness right now.

“I do know that.” His certainty is almost unnerving.

“The only way you could know that is if you were there -” Bobbi cuts herself off before she can finish the sentence. She opens her eyes, and tears splash onto her lap. “You were there,” she says quietly, turning to look at Hunter for the first time since sitting beside him. As expected, his expression is too tender for Bobbi to understand. Another tear trickles down her cheek, and she wipes it away before Hunter has the chance to.

He nods.

Bobbi reaches for his hand, relishing in the comforting warmth of his palm against hers as their fingers tangle together. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m okay, Bob,” Hunter assures her. “I’ve - made as much peace with it as I’m ever going to.”

“It’s not your fault, Lance,” Bobbi says, because she knows the way he thinks. She doesn’t need to know anything about the circumstances of the crash to know that he’s already come up with a hundred ways he could’ve kept it from happening. Besides, it’s easier to worry after him than it is to feel the pain for herself.

He doesn’t answer - just leans forward slightly so his forehead is resting against hers. If they were still together, he would’ve kissed her. But they’re not together.

Bobbi sniffles, reaching with her free hand to wipe her tears away. Hunter catches the hand on its way back to her lap, squeezing it softly.

“I’m here,” Hunter murmurs. Bobbi doesn’t know exactly what he means by it (there are _so many_ meanings), but it helps ease the ache in her heart a little bit.

The world seems a little dimmer than before, and it’s a little harder to breathe, because Izzy is _dead_ , but Bobbi is not alone.

She is crying, but she is not alone.

He is here.

In a few minutes, he’ll be gone, but for now, he is here.

Hunter’s voice cuts through the quiet again, repeating himself.

“I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a conversation I have said over and over again should have happened in canon, because Izzy is too important to both of them for them just never to acknowledge it! So here, have this.


End file.
